An Excellent Addition
by Mallorie B
Summary: Slowly but surely Mystic Falls new "bad boy" has become and addition of every teenage girl in Mystic Falls everyone that is except Elena Gilbert. What happens when Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome has a secret that only Elena knows and has to protect? Delena AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in history class I can feel my heart in my throat I can't believe this is happening right now. I know who Ric is going to pick to help Damon in this class and it's not just because I am the only one in this class with a 100% it's so easy to pick your girlfriends niece.

"Elena you wouldn't mind helping Damon bring up his grade would you?" Ric's smooth voice brought my fears to life. How can you say know to the man who gives you a ride to and from school and makes you dinner? Answer you can't so as much as I hate where this is going I have no choice but to answer with a:

"Sure Ri- Mr. Saltzman no problem." My words dripping with unspoken meaning Ric knew he would hear about until the end of time. Taking a deep breath I got use to the fact that I would now be spending my free time with the one, the only, Damon Salvatore; I mean what's the worst that could happen when your trapped in a house with a sex god that would make an women turn to a pile of goo on the floor let alone remember what year the civil war started.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think and if I get any interest Ill post Chapter 1 for you guys


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so I hope everyone likes this chapter. I do want to say that I have a very busy life and writing is a hobby so I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I will try to at least once a week. So please leave reviews and tell me what you think! **

I was upstairs in my room when I heard Alaric came through the front door. In a flash I hop off my bed

"What in god's name is wrong with you?! Have you lost your motherfucking mind?!" I shout to a very shocked Alaric and a slightly laughing Aunt Jenna.

"It's nice to see you too Elena." Ric greets "and no I haven't lost my mind Damon needs help and you my best student."

"So?" I question not really seeing the point. "Why can't you have asked Bonnie? Or hell even Stefan? Why me?!"

"Oh so this is about bad boy Salvatore." Turning to face Jenna I started pleading my case.

"They say he killed someone over drugs and that's why he moved here. Aunt Jenna do you really want me alone with him?!"

"Well I would prefer you not be alone with him for other reasons. One of which he is hot and we don't need any children around here." Jenna gave a pointed look at Alaric.

"Ok I'm just going to ignore that look seeing as how he is my History Teacher and you are my Aunt I really don't want to know what you two do behind closed doors, second really Aunt Jenna you think I'm just going to jump into bed with him because he is hot? So what if he has an amazing looking body and hair that looks as if he just got done with a really good…. Ya know what never mind that back to topic. Ric you're trying to kill me!"

"Elena I have made my choice but I will give you a bit of advice don't always believe what you hear going around school."

"Yeah Lena," Jeremey cut in "I heard that the family moved back for personal reasons nothing about breaking the law. I think someone said Stefan knocked a girl up and the whole Salvatore family including the baby moved back to Mystic Falls because of it."

" Jeremey that is just more rumors I swear if kids spent more time trying to get to know the poor brothers and less time making up stories about them we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Ric threw his hands up into the air.

"Alright enough drama for one night dinner is ready." Aunt Jenna announced with a smile on her face. After seeing that she cooked everyone's face fell.

"Ya know I'm going to go eat at Bonnies….."Jer said backing out of the room as if the main dish was going to bit him

"Yeah and I'm not hunger after your boyfriend tried to ruin my life today at school." As if something just clicked in my head I took off running after Jer wondering why the hell he was having dinner at my best friend's house. "Jer!" I yell in the upstairs hallway "since when are you and Bonnie hanging out?"

"We aren't hanging out she is helping me out with some homework that's all." The look on his face told me there was more to the story but I figured I lived with Jer and Bonnie was my best friend so I could try and figure it out another night when I didn't have a pounding headache.

"Oh ok….well tell her I said hi" I said walking into my room leaving Jer with a "what the hell" look on his face he knew this conversation wasn't over.

The next morning Elena woke up feeling as if she hadn't slept in days and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed for the rest of her life; but instead she had to get up and deal with Mystic Fall's Blue Eyed Demon. By the time she got to school almost everyone knew that she was being made to help Damon in History which made her the center of everyone conversation including her best friends.

"What the hell is Ric thinking?!" Corline shouted as soon as I sat down at our table.

"I have no idea all I know is he won't change his mind. " I threw my hands in the air in defeat.

"Maybe he isn't as bad as we think guys; I mean this isn't the end of the world." Bonnie voiced being as always the person who finds the good in everyone, while Corline and I were looking at her as if she lost her mind.

"Yes he is Bon. You know Elena you don't have to go it's not like you are getting paid or graded." Corline jumped in happily too bad I already thought of that.

"Yeah already been down the road with my luck Ric would drag Damon's bad sexy as hell ass over to my house if I tried that." The disappoint me flooded my voice and I didn't see Bonnie's and Corline's eyes get big until after I had already dug myself a huge whole.

"Elena….." came the voice that sounded as if it was dripping with honey. Whipping around I came face to face with Damon Salvatore. He was dressed in his typical dark jeans, black button up with his sleeves rolled up just enough to allow peaks of the muscle being covered by the tight fabric and his just been fucked hair . All of this grabbed my attention but nothing held it as much as those icy blue eyes that felt like they could look into your soul. After composing myself I managed to find my voice.

"Hey Damon. What's up?"

"I was wondering where you wanted to study tonight." I was envious of his cool tone I felt as if I could burst into flames at any moment and he seemed cooler than ice.

"Um how about the Grill say around 4:00?" That should give me enough time to go home and mentally prepare myself I thought.

"Sounds great I will drag my bad sexy as hell ass over to the Grill about 4:00." He said with a smirk that almost makes my heart stop. As he turned and walked off to whatever class he had I was begging the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Turing back to my friends I saw their shocked faces as well and only one thing came to mind.

"This is going to be a long night. "

The day went by a lot faster than I would have liked and before I knew it I was standing in front of my dresser at 3:30 trying to get up the nerve to go to the Grill.

"You can do this Elena just stay focused on History and you will be fine." I muttered to myself while looking around my room to make sure I haven't forgotten something before coming to terms with I have no more time and I have to leave. I sat in the Grill's parking lot for ten minutes before I finally got up the nerve to go inside. I sat at a booth in the back and ordered a Pepsi and fries while I wanted for Damon. By 4:30 I was livid and just about to pack up my stuff and leave I mean who the hell does he think he is? I have a life too and I don't feel like waiting around for his sorry ass all night. Right before I stood up I saw Damon running toward me.

"Sorry I'm late I had a personal problem." He threw at me as soon as he sat down effectively blocking my way out.

"What kind of personal problem?" my eyes narrowed thoughts drifting to drugs and all the other rumors I had heard about him.

"The personal kind" he snapped. That was the final straw I had had enough of him.

"Look if you are doing drugs I'm not helping you I don't care what Ric...-Mr. Saltzman I mean has to say!"

"Wow Little Miss Good-Girl really knows how to stand up for herself. But I'm not on drugs you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Damon seethed.

"I'm not "Miss Good-Girl"!" I started seeing red where the hell does he get off telling me I'm a goodie two shoes?!

"Oh please you make Dora look like a slut!"

"Look jackass you don't know anything about me. You see me at school nowhere else and you see what I want you to see. So shut the fuck up!" With that I stood up and huffed out of the Grill not looking back at the man I left shocked into silence. When I got home Corline called me asking me how tonight went and wanting all the details. "I have one thing to say Damon Salvatore is a fucking jackass who thinks he knows everything!"

"Ok never mind how about we talk about something a little less enraging" Corline suggested

"Not really Care I'm really tired and have homework to do I'll talk to you tomorrow at school.

**A/N: So what to yall think? Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. What do you guys think Damons Personal Problems are? **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school I managed to avoid Damon all day until history that is. History is our last class and as hard as I tried I want fast enough.

"Elena!" Damon started yelling after me while dodging the passersby of the crowded hallway. Stopping at my locker to quickly grab my jacket and my English book; I cursed under my breath when I realized that this action gave Damon enough time to catch up to me.

"Elena can we please talk." Damon asked slightly out of breath.

"What Salvatore? Its Friday night and I have plans I would like to go home and get ready for." I am pissed and he could hear it in my voice.

"I just wanted to apologize I shouldn't have been late last night and the things I said were out of line.

"Ok…" I response not the least bit interested in him saying "sorry". We stood in silence for a good minute before he broke it.

"Aren't you going to apologize for asking me if I was on drugs?"

"No I'm not sorry."

"Really women! You asked me flat out if I was a druggie because I was late to a fucking study date!"

"Yeah because that is what I heard from several people I trust and have trusted for years."

"God you are an infuriating little brat Gilbert!"

"If you're done yelling at me I have place to be and people to see." I said turning on my heel and started walking down the now empty hallway but it didn't take him long to catch up to me.

"What happened to the girl who couldn't even talk to me because I'm so hot? I liked her?" Damon said almost pouting. Side glancing at him a quickly stated:

"She realized that the man she thought was amazing turned out to be an asswhole who didn't care about anyone but himself." My statement stopped him dead in his tracks giving me time to escape to the safety of my car before he recovered from my harsh words.

As I stood in my room putting on my earrings my thoughts drifted to Damon. Maybe I was too harsh I mean I really don't know anything about his life.

"I have to apologize on Monday…." I sighed to my refection while giving myself one last once over. I had on a pair of skinny jeans that looked as if they were painted on paired with a white lace crop top with a scalloped trim that went well with my olive colored skin tone. Turning on my heel I went to grab a pair of black booties with a five inch heel.

"Elena can I come in?" Jer says before coming right in anyway.

"Jer what's the point in asking if you can come in if you are just going to come in anyway?"

"Whatever I'm just here to tell you that Bon and Care are here to pick you up." He glanced at my outfit quickly, "and just so we are clear Lena I'm not ready to be an uncle."

"Oh my god Jer ew! I don't say stuff like that to you when you go "hang out" with Bonnie."

"How did you know?!" I shocked look on my brothers face told me everything I needed to know about him and my best friend, not like I was mad who would love it if their little brother dated their best friend?

"I didn't but I do now!" I laugh as I take off running past my fuming mad brother. Bonnie and I were going to have to have a talk about her dating Jer but not tonight, tonight is all about having fun . As I walked to the front door Aunt Jenna stops me.

"Elena remember call me if you need a ride. Don't drink and drive and don't get in the car with anyone who has been drinking."

"Aunt Jenna we have been through this already I will be fine I promise." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek I slide out just as Jeremey came down the steps.

"Elena!" Care is hanging out the back passenger side window

"Starting the party a little early tonight?" I ask as I slide into the passenger seat.

"It hit her that after tonight we only have one more of these parties with everyone." Bonnie informed me as I put on my seatbelt.

"Yeah Lena this is our second to last winter bash with Tyler and Matt and Bonnie and you and me and….and…..EVERYONE!" she burst into tears at the thought.

"Oh god next year is going to be horrible with her. " I laugh. I love Care but she can be a bit of a drama queen at times and I have a feeling that our senior year will be one of them.

"Yeah tell me about it. So I heard Damon chased you through the halls today what was that about?" Bonnie asks knowing that now would be the only time tonight that we would get a chance to really talk.

"He wanted to apologize for saying some stuff on Thursdays night." I mumbled looking at my hands.

"What did he say?"

"He said Dora the Explorer was a bigger slut than I am." I sighed at the memory while Bonnie bust out laughing.

"Well Damon hasn't seen you once you have a few drinks then!"

"Yeah that's because he never goes to parties. Isn't that a little weird" I hadn't really ever thought about it before now but I had never seen the infamous "Bad Boy" Damon Salvatore at a high school party.

"I have never noticed but let's go have fun." Bonnie said pulling up to Tyler Lockwood's family cabin. " Now remember no matter how drunk you are do not sleep with Matt again the last time almost ended your friendship and keep an eye on Care tonight with our luck she will try and get with Tyler again and we both know that is a horrible idea." Bonnie said giving me the run down before we step on foot into the party. At the end of summer party Matt, who I have known since like pre-school, hooked up and since we had broken up just a few months before that it was a very weird morning after let's just say that.

"Ok are you going to drive home or am I?" I really didn't want to drive home but I didn't feel right just sticking Bonnie with the job if she didn't want it.

"You go have fun I will drive you two home as long as you don't go home with anyone before I leave." We all three stepped out of the car and walked toward the already going party but as soon as I walked through the door a pair of icy blue eyes found my warm brown ones and I knew tonight was going to be a night I would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit! I'm going to need a lot of alcohol if he is going to be her.' I muttered more to myself but Bonnie over heard as she herself was walking in.

"Oh tonight is going to be a blast." She laughed at my uneasiness. Taking a deep breath I found every ounce of courage I had to face the man I completely dissed this afternoon.

"I better do this before I get wasted." I signed walking toward my blue eyed demon. By the time I was right in front of Damon I was thinking that maybe I should have waited until Monday.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I say trying to start light conversation.

"What now you want to tell me how I'm not welcome here?" he asked I could hear the anger in his normal honey coated voice.

"Look Damon I know I was a bitch this afternoon. I know I don't know anything about your life so I shouldn't judge. Can we just start over?" I saw the question in his eyes and I found myself holding my breath hoping he would be willing to start over.

"Hey I'm Damon Salvatore and you are?"

"Elena gilbert nice to meet you." I laugh at his silliness.

"So Damon what are you doing here at this crazy high school party?"

"Well according to my brother I need to get wasted and laid." He laughs at the memory of the conversation with his brother.

"Oh well sounds like good advice in fact I might try it tonight too!" I laugh. I don't party a lot but when I do I tend to get a bit crazy.

"Don't do anything you are going to regret tonight Gilbert." suddenly this man before me went from joking around to bead serious and if I am being honest with myself right now it was sexy as hell.

"Now where would be the fun in that? Have a good night Salvatore." With that final statement I turned on my very high heel and went right for the shots I was going to need them tonight.

Damon's P.O.V

I am standing up against a wall with my coke in the traditional red solo cup watching my classmates dance in a drunken haze, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't currently watching just one of my classmates I have to give Elena credit she is beyond beautiful tonight and I am seeing her in a different light. Suddenly she wasn't just the history nerd who had a stick up her ass now I see beautiful women who can hold her alcohol and by the looks of it give an amazing lap dance. Maybe I was too quick to judge her, she seems to be the only women in this school that can hold her own and she isn't afraid to tease me, maybe studying won't be so bad…..as long as I can keep her away from the bordering house.

Two Hours Later

"You are Damon Salvatore right?" I heard a small voice come from my side. I look down and see a dark skinned girl next to me staring right at Elena as well.

"Um yeah and you are?" I ask really confused.

"I'm Bonnie one of Elena's best friends."

"Ok and you are talking to me because…?"

"Did you drink tonight?"

"Why the hell is that your problem? Have you looked around everyone is drinking." This girl is getting on my nerves and we have only been talking for a few minutes.

"It's my problem because I need you to take Elena home for me so I need to know if you are drunk or the type of guy that takes advantage of drunk girls!" Bonnie spat out without hesitation. I would like to know when my life became even more like a Lifetime movie than it already was.

"First of all I don't drink. I don't like going home drunk out of my mind second-"

"What your dad would be mad if you came home drunk?" Bonnie interjected, this women is really starting to piss me off.

"Look Judgy I don't like being interrupted so don't do it again, and at this point I think my dad would be over the moon if I acted like a normal teenager! Now back to what I was saying: Second if I am going to hook-up with a girl I want her sober for the event."

"Ok good here is Elena's address and if I hear about one hair hurt on her head I will kill you." Bonnie says while handing me a chunk of napkin with an address written on it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I never said I would take her home why can't you do it she came with you anyway."

"I have to make sure Caroline doesn't make a huge mistake tonight and Elena is closer than Care and no one else here is sober and you know Elena so you win the grand prize of carrying Miss Elena Gilbert out of this party." Bonnie couldn't have put more sarcasm in her voice if she tried.

"What do you mean Elena is about to make a "huge mistake"?" I ask still pissed at this small person. …."

"Elena is currently giving Matt Donavan a lap dance; not only have Matt and Elena been friends since before they could talk, up until May of this year they were dating. Now I can live with the awkward "we just broke up" stuff but I will be damned if I have to go through another awkward "we had sex and Elena ran away screaming oh my god no!" phase again!"

"She didn't…"that was the only thing I could think to say right now while the image of a half-naked Elena ran through my head; this was going to make studying a lot harder.

"Oh she did and their friendship can't survive a third time."

"Alright fine I'll take her home but you were kidding about the carrying her out right…" without a word Bonnie just walks off leaving me still standing up against the wall watching as Elena tried to take off her shirt, "I'm going to regret this…" I mutter pushing myself off the wall to stop Elena from stripping off her clothes.

20 minutes later

Bonnie wasn't kidding about me having to carry Elena out to the party; that girl is small but powerful. It took me about 20 minutes just to get the damn girl in my car and now I'm fighting with her to get out of my damn car I will say I like sober Elena a lot better.

"Elena come on you have got to get out!" I say losing my patience with this girl.

"No I don't want to go home yet I still want to have fun!" she screamed out the open car door.

"Fine I'm done I'll just carry you to the door." Without a second thought I grab her tiny toned waist and throw her over my shoulder as she giggled. Before I could knock on the door a women in her late 20's opens the door with Mr. Saltzman right behind her.

"Uh hi um Mr. Saltzman I was uh just dropping Elena off…" why the hell is our history teacher at Elena's house? The small women in front of me had her arms crossed and didn't look too happy with me.

"Why isn't Bonnie dropping Elena off and why isn't she walking?" the small women barked at me.

"Um Bonnie asked me to do her a favor and Elena is so wasted she can't even sit up, so instead of making her walk and potentially kill herself I thought I would just carry her. "

"Jenna he is just being nice let them pass. Damon Elena's room is the last door on the right." Mr. Saltzman says. The idea of a teacher knowing where Elena's bedroom is creeps me out, I'll have to make a mental note to ask her what is up with that, and where the hell are her parents?

"Um ok thanks Mr. Saltzman." I say as I walk past Jenna and up to Elena's room.

Pushing the door open with my free hand I shift Elena in my arms so I'm holding her bridal style. She instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck as I lowered her to her bed.

"Damon…..don't go you smell so good….."Elena sleepily slurs out as she sinks into her mattress,

"Go to sleep Elena…" I say as I brush back her hair. Looking around the room I quickly write a note to Elena and slip out to go back to reality. The last few hours have felt like a dream where I didn't have to worry about anything but as all good things this too must end…at least for tonight


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's P.O.V

The sunlight coming in through my windows is what woke up the next morning.

"I am never drinking again!" I say into my pillow as I hold my pounding head. Taking the advantage of not feeling the need to vomit I sit up; my room looked exactly the same as last night but I don't see Bonnie or Car which is weird for a morning after a party. Upside I don't see Matt either and I'm still fully clothed which means Bonnie made good on her promise last night. My phone lit up bring my attention to my night stand where a note lays.

Elena,

Last night was a first I have never had to carry a girl out of a party while she twirled her shirt above her head before. Call or text me to set up the next study date ;) 573-824-7008

D. Salvatore.

Oh….my…..god…! Bonnie let me go home with Damon?! I quickly grab my phone and call Bonnie only to hear her phone ring from Jeremey's room, getting up and ignoring the sudden urge to vomit I burst into Jeremey's room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I scream at my best friend

"Says the women who came in without knocking." Jeremey snaps.

"Elena in my defense you and Care where both headed for danger and I needed help. Damon knew you and he was SOBER so guess what he got to take you home!" Bonnie says with more venom in her voice than I thought was possible.

"Bonnie what if I puked in his car?! Hell what if I tried to hook-up with him? Oh god I really hope I didn't try that….."

"Well considering when he carried you out of the party you were swinging your shirt above your head I think he expected you to try and get in his pants and taking a drunk girl home kind of has "I'm going to need a car wash after tonight" written all over it."

"Oh my god! I have to apologize! I can't believe this!" I start pacing around my brothers room trying to remember what I did last night.

"Normally I would love to see a mental break down Elena but we were kinda in the middle of something here." Jer says drawing my attention to my brother and my best friend positions on the bed.

"Just so we are all clear I'm happy for you two but, Bonnie if you break his heart I break you and Jer if you knock up my best friend I will kill you." With my peace made about the whole Bon and Jer issue I made my way to my room to call Damon. As I punch the numbers he left me into my phone my heart would not stop pounding and as I heard the phone ring my hands started shaking.

"Hello?" his perfect voice floated to my ears and I almost forgot why I called.

"How badly did I trash your car?"

"Don't worry Gilbert you didn't do anything to my car. But I do have to say I like sober you a lot better." Damon laughs on the other end of the line.

"Yeah I like sober me a lot better too. I'm really sorry Bonnie asked you to take me home."

"It's no problem after she told me how you handle one night stands I felt like I needed to take you home just to save this Matt guy."

"How much did she tell you?" I could feel my face heat up and I thanked God that Damon couldn't see me.

"She told me enough to get you out of there." Damon says sounding slightly distracted by something.

"Look Damon I feel horrible about all of this let me take you to dinner tonight to make it up to you." I say nervously. All of the sudden I hear a scream in the background and Damon's rushed voice on the other line

"I can't tonight Elena but I'll call you when I'm free bye." And before I had a chance to process what was going on he hung up. I don't know what is going on with Damon but I do plan on finding out…..and soon…..


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Lena you wanna go to the Grill with me, Tyler, and Care? It could be like old times." Matt asks walking up to me as I walk to Ric's classroom after school Friday afternoon.

"Sorry Matt I can't I told Ric I would take Damon is homework today." I say happy for an excuse to get out of hanging out with my ex

"Ell what about after you drop it off? It's not like you're hanging out with that weirdo.  
Matt starts effetely stopping me in front of Ric's room

"Matt have you ever had a conversation with Damon?"

"What? Um no why would I talk to a guy with that kind of reputation? He is bad news and the sooner he goes back to Richmond the better."

"Have you ever talked to an old classmate, an old friend, or a cop that arrested him?"

"No of course not but Elena-'

"Then why do you think he is bad news? Because he is new? Is it really fair of us to judge someone based on rumors?" I cut off Matt completely pissed off that he is standing here judging Damon, who has been nothing but nice to me, when he never said two words to the guy.

"Whatever Elena just make sure to use a condom so you don't regret anything even more than you already will when you get into his pants." Matt huffs. Without thinking twice I raise my hand and slap Matt across the face. Seeing the stunted look on his face made me feel accomplished.

"Go to hell Matt." Not saying another word I turn on my heel and walk into Ric's room.

"Hey Elena the stack of papers on the first desk are Damon's" Ric says without glancing up from the mountain of papers in front of him.

"We did this much work in History this week?" I gape staring at the huge stack of papers.

"No Damon's Dad asked for all of his homework from all of his teachers once the rest of the staff found out you were taking over his history they gave me the rest of his work."

"Oh…..ok…." I say lifting the large pile of papers, "are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"As long as I can make some sort of dent in the grading I need to do by tomorrow yeah." Ric runs his hands over his face and for the first time I saw him look older than he is as the stress of his job sinks in.

"I'll see you tonight then if you need help with grading or anything I would be more than happy to help." I say earning a quick nod from him as I push the classroom door open.

Thankfully my trip to the Salvatore Boarding House was quick and painless; I had no more run ins with Matt which I feel like was more for his safety than anything else. Right now I am standing at Damon's front door trying to ring the doorbell without dropping the pile of homework I have in my arms. Archiving my goal I await someone to answer but what greeted me was something I was not prepared for. Damon is standing in the now open door way with a pair of sleep pants sitting low enough on his hips that I could tell there was nothing under them. His abs were those of fiction with a very defined six pack, but his hair….that was the sexiest sight I have ever seen looking as if he had run his hands through it thousand times today. Even with this perfect male specimen standing inform of him he could not hold my attention because attached to his gorgeous hip was a small child with her tiny arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She had bright blue eyes and raven hair black hair that stood out against her pale ivory skin.

"Elena….." Damon says sounding almost heartbroken.

"Dada juice! You say after door!" The little girl says waving a sippy cut around.

"Oh my god! Um ok here is your work for this week…um I uh gotta go…" I went to hand Damon the stack of work.

"Elena please come in and let me explain…." The pleading look in his eyes made me feel so bad for him.

"No Damon you don't need to explain anything to me it's your life.

'I say trying very hard to hand him his work.

"Elena please I would really like to be friends and if you leave now we won't ever talk again." Taking a deep breath I take a small step toward Damon putting myself in the house. I don't know why I let him talk me into this so easily but I would be lying if I say I don't want to hear this story. Damon seemed relieved that I decided to hear him out.

"Let me just turn on a movie for Kendall….'Damon says over his shoulder as he walks toward the living room where a T.V. and a sofa lives among what looked to be thousand toys in many different colors. Damon puts the…his baby down in front of the T.V. and he turns on Sleeping Beauty.

"I have to get her some juice I'll meet you in there." He points to what looks like a dining room with a massive wooden table; about two minutes later Damon is sitting across from me.

"So…I guess this is the reason you weren't at school all week."

"Yeah Kendall has the flu so I have been locked away all week with her."

"And her mom?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Well that's a long story."

"I have time." I needed to know where Kendall's mom was Damon didn't seem to be involved with anyone. I sit staring at his beautiful blue orbs the fact of him being shirtless didn't even affect me anymore….sadly. He takes a deep breath and I know that he is about to really open up about himself and I couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in my stomach.

"I was 13 when I started getting in with the wrong crowd. My mom had just died and I was heading for a downward spiral. I started drinking almost every day and soon after I started doing drugs. One night my friends and I were at a party and that's when I met her…the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her name was Katherine she was into some pretty heavy stuff and she took me down the rabbit hole so to speak. We had only been hooking up for a few weeks when she talk me she was pregnant," as if on cue Kendall stats laughs at the fairies on T.V. "such a simple statement shook me up. I was 15 I didn't know how to be a father. I stopped drinking and doing drugs right then I wanted to be a good father if the baby was mine…"

"If?" I ask before he could go on.

"Kat and I weren't known for our loyalty to each other, we were each hooking up with at least half the school. Anyway after a DNA test that was done it was confirmed that she was mine. Kendall Elizabeth Salvatore was born on June 29, 2012 the day after my 16th birthday. By the time she was 3 months old Kat had had enough of motherhood took off. No one has heard from her since. After Kat up and left I dropped out of school and worked until I was 17, my dad wanted me to go back to school so we moved back to Mystic Falls and here we are." Damon finishes his long history and I can't help but say the one thing that doesn't matter at all.

"How old are you?"

"18. My dad talked the school board into letting back into the classroom." I sit there in saddened silence just staring at this beautiful man who has been through so much in his short 18 years of life. I suddenly feel tiny fingers on my thigh trying to get my attention, looking down I see Kendall looking up at me.

"You pretty…" the toddlers tiny voice breaks the dam in my eyes and tears flow freely as I pick up this gorgeous baby. How could a mother just walk out?

"Elena…..are you ok?" I hear Damon ask me but I can't take my eyes off the little girl in my lap.

"You know the material for history don't you." I ask even though I know the answer already.

"Yeah…." Damon says almost like he is scared of what I might say.

"Ok..." I say looking up wiping my tears away "new plan I will come here every day around 5:00 and watch Kendall for you while you do homework. I will stay her all night if I have to starting tonight." I already made up my mind he was going to pass this year.

"You are an amazing woman Elena Gilbert." Damon softly smiles at me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well there is a first time for everything Salvatore. Let me just let me call my Aunt Jenna to let her know I won't be home for dinner." I say while taking my phone and quickly tapping Jenna's name in my contact list. I still have Kendall on my lap and she seems pretty happy playing with my zipper so I don't get up and Damon won't take his eyes off me.

"Hello?" Came Ric's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Ric is Jenna there?"

"Elena care to tell me why Matt is sitting in your living room with a hand print on his cheek?" Ric says sounding kinda mad.

"That's a long story Ric…." I say not wanting my History teacher to know everything about my personal life, I mean come on I already know the guy like Fruit Loops on Saturday mornings that's a little bit too much information when he is my teacher.

"Elena I have the time spill."

"Well Mr. Saltzman my ex is having a hard time understanding who I hang out with or talk to is no longer his business; not to mention talking to me like I was a…" I quickly shove the phone between my shoulder and cheek so I can cover Kendall's ears, earning me a giggle from the small girl, I say "hooker"

"Oh got ya I'll throw him out."

"Thank you Ric. Tell Jenna I won't be home for dinner. I'm staying to help Damon with his massive amount of homework; turns out we have all of the same teachers."

"Ok be safe driving home watch for deer."

"Will do Ric Bye!" I hang up my cell to find a very interested Damon and Stefan, "hey Stefan what's up?" I smile up at my classmate.

"Um…hey...? I see you net Kendall…."

"Stef it's all cool I told her the story no need to get wired. How do you two know each other?" Damon asks looking between his brother and me.

"Stefan and I are lab partners in Chemistry and we have studied together a few times at the Grill." I smile up at Stefan but I'm also feeling some tension between the two boys so I turn to Kendall.

"Kendall my name is Elena and I'm going to play with you while your daddy can do homework. Is that ok with you?" I ask the small child in my lap.

"Uncle Stef this the Lena you called pretty?" she widens her icy blue eyes as she looks to Stefan while I turn as read as a tomato.

"Yeah Stef is the same Elena?" Damon asks but there is something in his tone that makes me feel like a kid with my hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Huh…..yeah Kendall this is the girl I think is pretty…" Stefan manages to get out the confession while both of us are the color of blood. Kendall looks up at me as if sizing me up; she is so much like Damon it is almost scary.

"I show you my room!" The little girl seems very excited at the idea of showing someone new all of her toys.

*****A Few Hours Later*****

I am sitting on Kendall's bedroom floor putting Stefan's hair up in pig tails. He is so good with her it's amazing I don't think there is anything he wouldn't do for her.

"Oh Elena I really hope you have pictures of this." Damon's strong voice came over all the giggling. Kendall jumps up and runs to her dad jumping into his waiting arms…..those strong muscular arms….

"Daddy can Elena come over every day to play?" Kendall shy asks bring me from my thoughts of Damon's very sexy arms and I look up to find not one but two pairs of blue eyes that stripe away every defense I have.

"I will come over as long as your Daddy will let me sweetie." I smile to the young girl.

"But right now is bed time little one. Go help Elena and Uncle Stefan clean up. "Damon slips into the parent role so easily I can't help but smile up at him. It is no secret that Damon Salvatore is the sexiest man in Mystic Falls but when he is will Kendall I find him to be the sexiest man in the world; the way he is so careful with her and yet you can see the love glowing in those eyes of his. This is his element…where he feels most like himself and I only wish I can see it again and again and again….

After the three of us clean up Stefan and I go to leave so Damon can tuck Kendall into bed.

"Lena…come say night with Daddy!" I hear a tired small voice call out to me before I walk out into the hallway. I turn around to see Damon looking between me and his daughter. I look out at a confused Stefan.

"Go ahead Stefan I'll meet you in the living room we can talk then." I say to Stefan he had said almost an hour ago that he wanted to talk to me about something and I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that he was going to ask me out and I don't really know what to say to him. I walk over the Kendall all tucked into bed and barely keeping her eyes open,

"Goodnight Kendall I'll see you tomorrow sweet girl. " I say pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight little one I'll see you bright and early." Damon says as a light smile plays on his lips. We both quickly walk out of Kendall's room to let the little girl sleep.

"You know you didn't have to tuck her in..." Damon says as we start walk down the hallway, "you don't have to do any of this." That statement hit me in the gut, I am not doing this because I have too I'm doing because I want to help. I grab Damon by the arm to make him stop walking but I didn't expect the jolt of electricity and the sudden rush of lust I feel. Damon looks from my hand on his arm to my eyes, his normally light blue eyes are now deep pools of lust and that scares me; quickly letting go of his arm I clear my throat earning me a smirk from Damon.

"Damon I'm not doing this because I feel like I have too I'm doing this because I want to help. Besides I have watched kids Kendall's age before it's a walk in the park I promise." I look into the eyes that will be the death of me I see understanding click into place so I add, "I will watch Kendall anytime you need free of charge and I won't tell anyone. I judged you and thought you were this awful person when really you just need help."

"Thank you Elena this means a lot to me, that you are willing to help me with Kendall."

"You're very welcome Damon." I smile up at him as we start walking to the living room.

"So you wanna tell me why our History Teacher was at you house when I took you home? I mean when you take a drunken girl home I expect an angry dad but an angry history teacher…..now that's a first." Damon asks causally as we start walking again.

"Oh yeah sorry about that Ric is dating my Aunt who takes care of my brother and I." I reply not going into too much detail about the whole thing. I don't make a habit of going around telling people my parents died. Damon seems to understand that I didn't want to talk about it so he drops it.

Stefan looks between Damon and me as we walk into the living room taking a deep breath I plaster a smile on my face and walk over to Stefan.

"Hey Stefan you wanted to talk?"

Yeah um….." he looks to Damon as if he was unsure about something, "I was wondering since now you know about Kendall maybe we could study her from now on…" he says as confusion flashes across my face as I quickly stammer out an ok as relief floods through my whole body. I have already done the pretty boy boyfriend and it didn't end well, I mean Stefan is a great guy just not for me I'm not really looking for a relationship right now anyway Damon needs me to focus on him right now.

"Do you need a ride home?" Damon's cool base comes from behind me bring from my private party in my head that Stefan could stay a good friend and things aren't wired because he asked me out.

"No I drove myself I'll see you two tomorrow…goodnight." I wave goodbye as I grab my stuff and head to my car knowing tomorrow would bring coloring and tea parties until the heart of two year old's content.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this update took a little longer I had writers block and then I could stop writing. I hope yall enjoy and everyone had a WONDERFUL Holiday! Please Review and tell me what you guys think I love hearing from you!**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been about a week since I found out about Kendall and I have been spending a lot of time with Damon and Stefan. As I stand in the café looking for a place to sit my eyes scan over to my old table with Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Matt and I really don't feel like dealing with them today. I sat there on Monday and I had to field questions about Damon and why I was over at his house all weekend. Matt still hasn't let go of his issues with me and Damon being friends and right now he is being a dick about it not that Bonnie is any better at this point. My eyes scan over to where Damon and Stefan are sitting by themselves and I head that way ignoring the calls from my friends as I walk past. I sit my tray down and sit across form the two brothers.

"Hello there Elena." Damon smirks as I take his attention away from the book he was reading.

"Hey Damon, Stefan" I say nodding to Stefan who seems surprised to see me sitting with them again.

"What brings you to our side of the café Miss. Gilbert?" Damon asks as he closes his book giving me his full attention. But before I could answer Matt came storming over anger evident in his baby blue eyes.

"Elena what the hell are you doing over here with Salvatore?" he all but spat Damon's last name.

"Because over here I don't have to defend myself or who I hang out with Matt. Now go sit down!" I told him while turning my back to him getting ready to sit down.

"Like hell I'm not going back without you!" He reaches over to grab my arm but Damon and Stefan jump to their feet before Matt can touch me.

"Just walk away quarterback, Elena can do whatever she wants." Damon comes to my defense.

"Shut it Salvatore! Elena and I were doing just fine before you came along!" Matt spat at him. His words lite a fire in me and I shook my hand off my arm.

"Like hell we were!" I shout getting up in his face "we had issues well before Damon and Stefan even got to town!"

"Shut up Elena you are being a bitch!" Matt all but scrams as he shoves me back into the table. Before I had time to even process what is going on around me Damon is standing in between Matt and I, Caroline is next to me and Tyler next to Matt.

"Don't you ever touch her again" The venom in Damon's voice cut through the air and sent a shiver up my spine. Matt looked between Damon and I.

"God you two are fucking disgusting! He won't always be here to save you Elena remember that!"

"Think again Donavan. Now walk away." Damon growled at him. Tyler has to pull Matt away from the potential fight but they did leave.

"Elena are you ok?" Caroline asks with worry lacing every word. But I can't seem to tear my eyes away from Damon, my savior in more ways than one. If I don't watch myself I could see me falling in love with him….

"Lena…are you ok?" Damon asks, his voice softly wrapping around the nickname Kendall uses almost every day.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken I guess"

"God when did they turn into such dicks?! Tyler has been acting weird lately too!" Care says as we all start to take our sits at our table. Damon and I were sitting across from each other and now Stefan and Caroline were across from each other.

"Hey I'm Caroline but most people call me Care." She smiles at Stefan without missing a beat.

"I know we are in the same English Class." Stefan snaps at her

"Whoa Stef what wrong? I ask Stefan hasn't really said much all day.

"Just a long night last night, I didn't get much sleep after you left. "He replies. Last night after we were all done with homework and got Kendall in bed we sat around talking and laughing and lost track of time until my phone blew up with Alaric wanting to know where the hell I was at 1:00 am on a school night.

"Yeah I guess that was kinda my fault…..and Damon's I quickly add as an afterthought.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Damon asks through a bit of food that he has in his mouth….that amazing mouth…..focus Elena!

"Duh do you even have to ask?" I quickly say to cover up my small pause. I glance at Care who is looking between me, Damon, and Stefan.

"Oh God I'm kicking you out at 9:00 pm Elena Gilbert!" Stefan groans

"Why!" I whine to just mess with him the three of us have gotten really close really fast, it's like I have known them my whole life not just a week. "It's Friday night Sef!"

"I am tired and I want sleep tonight that's why! You are lucky it's not 7:00pm!" he lashes out.

"Aw did Stefie not get enough of his beauty sleep last night?" Damon teases his brother.

"Fuck you….fuck both of you!" he glares at us and puts his head down on the table while Damon and I start to laugh. I look at Care who has been watching this whole exchange only to find a very confused look on her face.

"You ok Care?" I ask through laughter.

"What the hell?" she says only making Damon and I laugh even harder.

The rest of the day passes in a blur as I tend to Kendall and hang out with Damon and Stefan. True to his word Stefan hand my things packed up and was pushing me out the door at 9:01 pm. When I got home I changed into my PJ's which are made up of short shorts and a tank top. I am about to go to bed when I hear:

"ELENA MARIE GILBERT GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Aunt Jenna yells from what sounds like the front door, who could be here at 11:30 pm that would get that reaction from Jenna I think to myself as I walk down the steps. I was not prepared for what greeted me thought.

"Lena!" Kendall says from Damon's arms.

"Damon…..?" I question as I take Kendall from him.

"You are the only person I can ask Lena. At is back and I need to go deal with her can you watch Kendall until Sunday night please. She wants back in Kendall's life and I can't let that happened." Damon pleads with me his blue eyes almost white with emotions.

"Go we will be fine here. Right Kendall you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" I smile at the little girl who was almost asleep.

"Bye-bye Daddy…" she all but slurs as she falls into a deep sleep.

"Thank you so much Elena! You are the best!" Damon says as he leans in and kisses my cheek. This simple act has me reeling with emotions and if I wasn't holding his sleeping daughter I would have taken him to my room to spend the weekend. But I am holding his sleeping daughter and all too soon he is gone leaving me to explain to Jenna and Ric.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you all enjoy! I really liked writing this chapter even if it is a little shorter. Tell me what you think in the reviews l love hearing form you guys! **


	9. Writers Block HLEP!

Hey guys I know I haven't posted in a while but I have massive writers block and I can't seem to get past it. So I was wondering is there anything y'all would love to see happen or something like that? I love hearing your guy's ideas and I would love to incorporate some into the story and I'm hoping it will help me get past my writer's block. Again I'm so sorry it's been such a long time but I'm working on it really hard please forgive me! Ill hopeful talk to y'all soon have a very happy weekend/Easter!

Mallorie xo


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I quietly close the front door only to turn around and find Ric and Jenna standing behind me. I held up my finger telling them I would talk to them in a minute and I walk up to my room and gentally lay Kendall down in the center of my bed. Thinking on my feet I pull all the pillows down and put them on the floor on either side of my bed just in case she rolled off. Walking out I leave the door open just enough so I would hear her if she woke up. I find Ric and Jenna in the living room.

"He has a daughter?" Ric asks and Icould tell he is trying to keep his voice clam as to not wake up Kendall or Jer.

"Yes her name is Kendall she is 2 years old."

"How old is Damon?!" Jenna asks unable to keep clam.

"He is 18 years old."

"Ok we need the whole story from the start." Ric says pinching the bridge of his nose. Sighing I sit down on the sofa.

"Damon was 15 when Kendall was born he turned 16 the next day then about 3 months later Kendalls mom walked out with no warning or goodbye. Damon dropped out of High School so he could provide for Kendall. Over the summer Damon and Sefan's dad thought it would be best for them to come live in their family's old house so Damon could go back to school."

"And here is his Dad?" Jenna asks eyebrows raised. I knew that they were going to ask this question and I knew what they were going to think.

"Mr. Salvatore travels all over the world but when he is here in the U.S he spends his time in New York City."

"So…" Jenna stands up and starts pacing the room "what you are telling us is you have been spending all of your free time with someone who has a child, ois older than you and there hasn't been an adult there?!" with every fact Jenna said her voice went higher and higher.

"Yes but it was just so Damon could finish his homework and Stefan and I would work on our homework after Kendall went to bed if it was like a worksheet and we would study study while playing with Kendall."

"It took you til one in the morning to do homework last night?" Ric's eyebrows look as if they are trying to join the rest of his hair on his head at this point.

"Well no I lost track of time but we were all three just talking I swear we are just friends." I say trying to stress the fact that there is nothing going on romantically between us then I quickly add "plus Ric you scare Damon…..like a lot so the fact that you live here means hands off." Ric sighed clearly exhausted from all of this.

"Jen let's just go to bed and we will talk about this in the morning." Ric stands up and gently pushes Jenna up the steps.

"What the hell does a two year old even eat?!" Jenna almost whines as she disappears up the steps I laugh lightly hugging myself in the middle of the living room when I feel my phone go off from its spot between my waistband and hip bone. Quickly I look down to see Damon's mane siting on my lock screen. Shaking my head I open the text as I walk up to my room.

Damon: I owe you big time thanks again –D

Elena: Yes you do your daughter is a bed hog! –E

**Damon's POV**

Laughing at Elena's text I get yet another text from Elena this one a picture of Kendall curled around a smiling Elena and for a second my world stops. Elena and I have been getting really close and she has quickly found a spot in my heart I thought only Kendall and Kat could get to. So here in this picture are the two most important girls in my life and one of them as no idea. I'm still in front of the hotel Kat is supposed to be at staring at this beautiful women and suddenly I wish I was laying there with them instead of here in the cold rain having to deal with the heartless bitch that left her daughter. Sighing I save the picture as my home screen and go to deal with my insane ex-lover.

**With Stefan**

"Hey Stefan!" Caroline says as she walks up to the moody Salvatore at Mystic Grill. Stefan looks up from his coke as the blonde sits in front of him.

"Oh hey….Caroline right?"

"Yeah so quick question why the hell were like a dick at lunch today?"

"I'm sorry what?!" Stefan choked out at the blunt question.

"At lunch you were acting like a dick and I know when it's just an "I'm tired "or "I'm pissed off at the world" you my friend were pissed off at the world."

"Are you always this blunt with people you don't know?" Stefan spat out.

"Only the ones I like." Caroline winks.

"Well no offense but I don't know you, I don't trust you, and I'm not telling you shit."

"If I guess will you tell me?" Stefan sat there seeming to weigh his options.

"Sure why not" Stefan answered knowing there was no way she would guess it.

"You're in love with Elena but she won't give you the time of day." Caroline said, it wasn't a question but a statement. This time Stefan couldn't control the pop he had in his mouth and it now covered the table between them.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Oh Steffie I may be blond but I'm not stupid."

"Don't call me Steffie."

"Do you want advice or not? I mean I have known Elena since Pre-school"

"Sure what the hell go for it Carebear." Stefan added the nickname hopping to make her feel just as uncomfortable as he was.

"Aw I like that nickname its cute! Anyway my advice is to stay the hell away from Elena! She and Damon are like perfect for each other." Seeing the hurt look on Stefan's face she sighed and continued "Elena has been through so much shit in her life in the last two years I haven't seen her this happy in a while. She deserves someone who makes her forget about all the drama and bullshit and Damon does that." Stefan knew that what Caroline was saying was true but that didn't make it any easier.

"I know Damon does too. I guess I'm just going to have to get over her…" Stefan's eyes shifted downward.

"Good thinking. Now tell me about yourself."

Stefan and Caroline spent the rest of their evening getting to know each other an stating to build a friendship.


End file.
